Patient 3
by Ererilover13
Summary: Dean Winchester, a criminologist, meets Castiel through work. Unlike all the other patients Dean has, Castiel is a pure genius. Only problem is that he believes he's an angel. And when Dean notices that he's slowly falling for him, he's not sure if he wants to stop himself.
1. Chapter 1

My job is a hard one, it is viewed as strange and difficult. However, I find it to be my purpose. Talking to criminals is not strange to me, I almost can say that its a second language to me. My job is to find out all the secrets our patients have that are sent in. How they think, why they believe it was okay to do whatever they did, and just to know their brain like as if it was my own. For the ones we can't catch, I'm sent in to get inside their heads and predict their next move. So that way, we can capture them.

Today started off great in my opinion. I slept for more than four hours, I bought donuts for the crew and a slice of pie from the gas station down the road from my home, which I ate in less than five minutes. When I arrive at work, our little police station served as my office. The crew of policemen were, in my honest opinion, the douchiest of douchbags I have ever worked with. They made fun of my job and called all my patients assholes which in turn makes them not speak for days. I make no progress because they're upset and the true assholes then say I don't get shit done. I have never before had the urge to simply lay all of Hell on innocent people before. But today they acted like adults and even thanked me for the donuts. Like I said today was a good day. That is until my first patient came in today.

I open the tan envelope and read the stupid report about this criminal, whom is named Drew Smith and is 46.

-Homicide was the number one crime of this dude.

-He killed two- no three men.

-No association between the three besides that they all lived in this town.

Okay lets see what he thinks and believes.

I settle in my metal chair, these things could never be considered comfortable so no point in tryin'. I shift the envelope and my notepad in my hands before setting them down in front of me on the metal table. Drew Smith here has brown hair in a style my grandfather would have had it in. He wore glasses that were to small for his face and squished his head. It looks like he has brown eyes but the lightening in here is horrible. He also had a go-tee that was grey and black. He looked insane. Drew's weight though could be questioned. For a man that killed three men that were smaller and healthier than him its almost insulting. Drew looks like he's a plum, maybe two hundred and fifty pounds? I cough into my hands before I begin.

"So Drew, do you mind if I call you that?" I try to be polite, the mentally ill do not need to be treated in violent manners. I wait for his reply but none is given. Its usual so I don't mind it. They all answer eventually.

"My name is Dean Winchester, usually I prefer people to call me Mr. Winchester but I allow my patients to call me whatever pleases them. So if you don't mind, Drew, I would really like if we start this. I'll ask you some questions, you answer them. We see where you belong and then our jobs done." I try to smile at him, that usually calms them down but he glares at me with such a hateful glare that I actually feel my face drop.

"Sir this can take five minutes or five hours. It depends on you, Smith so choose carefully. I lose my patience after two hours." I clasps my hands together and wait for his reply which actually comes this time.

"My name is not Drew Smith. Its Metatron and I will not answer to a simple mortal like you!" He yells which is totally unnecessary because we're only like two feet away from each other. His silva goes on the table and some of my face. Great. I wipe it away and huff out something I hope he doesn't hear.

"Okay then if you're not a human what are you?" I ask without the deep hatred I'm already feeling. Some criminals make me want to dump them in jail and put them in the category of "asshole who deserved it". However, that is not my job and is not my duty. I will learn his mind as if its my own then decide where he is suited best for. A mental hospital or jail. My only two options and honestly if they're in the station they should only be given one. But some do it out of a disease they were born with. Being a criminologist was not easy but I loved it.

"God. I was an Angel but I became something better." Dear lord not the crazies, they can be difficult to get info out of.

"Were any other angels working with you to kill these people?" I ask cautiously cuz sometimes they don't like the thought of killing people.

"No no sir they were demons. I could care less about what humans do." See not people, demons.

"And yes, two other angels." Okay two other patients for me to do. Hopefully this goes by fast.

"So why did you need to kill the demons, Megatron? Shit sorry I meant Metatron."

He smiles, "its fine mortal, do you read? I love stories they all add up to something. They make you think about the big picture. For centuries I would just read. Thats it! Since Angels don't need to eat or sleep, this was very easy for me to do. Anyways, I treat life as I do a story. I play the part thats given to me. Killing those demons with the others was something I had to do. I'm the hero, you see so I had to do this. They were thinking about taking over the world so I stopped them. I became God because its my role and I was captured so that you humans could see me. All of it, was meant to be. I'm not the author, unfortunately so I don't know the ending." He looks down at his hands and grins. Thats something that I never look forward to. Instead of watching him do something stupid, I scribble some notes down and then leave without saying one word to him. His face looks shocked so he must have used his "Godly powers" to try and kill me or something like that. Its always interesting to see how my patients react.

I go back to my little office and exchange my first patient's envelope for the second one. Okay lets see who you are #2. His name is Scout Thompson and he is 32, same charges so I'm assuming all three of them worked together to kill those men. Three "angels/God" and three "demons" this might not be a coincidence after all. I check the time on my iPhone, its only 9:06. Fuck me.

My second patient is kinder than the first but not as much as I'd wish. He likes to talk me into circles.

"Okay so let me get this right. You're the Archangel Gabriel? And here I thought you were gonna be some lame-ass Angel that just followed God around to seem cool. If I didn't know better I'd have to say that the position of God was given to the wrong Angel. I mean that guy," I point to the right to where Drew Smith's room should be. "Seems like he has the whole, I'm old and wise act down but power? Nah that's all you buddy. Unless the their guy is Michael or Lucifer." Gabriel over there smirks which shows his dimples. He looks so flattered, I think I just flirted with a man.

"Well I don't know what Metatron told you but he took that position without my permission. And no in door number three, we have the angel of thursday. He's real funny, I think you'll enjoy him more. I used to be a porn star actor but then well... Huh, I guess I never quit. They would call me the trickster." He smiles and looks really proud. If I was well known in porn then I'd be proud too.

"Is this when you were still a human?" I ask in the same joking tone. His smile drops for a second before its brought back up.

"No, I've never been human. I was born an Archangel and I'll die an Archangel. Metatron set us up so that we'd get caught. Its like he wanted to die early. I never got to have half the things I wanted. If we all go to jail, make sure you put us in separate rooms from Metatron. I know I'll kill him if I ever see him again. Those demons we killed? Were humans but he convince us that we were in denial. So what did I do? I stuck my knife into the poor bastard before he could even tell. Luckily, he died right after unlike Metatrons'. He tortured that man." Sorrow filled his golden eyes. I'll classify this one as assisted in homicide. I bid my goodbye and let the poor man be taken to his cell so he can sleep. Its not often when I pity a man but these types of criminals always get me. The ones that wanted to keep living, that didn't want to do what they did. They just talked to the wrong people and made the wrong choices.

By the time I got to reading my third patient's envelope, I was starving. So I left and got some Wendy's. Twenty minutes later I'm full and ready to talk to Jimmy Novak head on.

After taking my sweet old time getting to the station, I hurry up and walk to Jimmy's room. I reach for the handle and pause, I need to get my head back into the whole Angel and Demons thing. I take a deep breath and open the door. When my eyes set on the chair, I panic. He's nowhere to be seen. Shit shit shit what am I gonna do? Shit.

"Are you just going to stand there or can we do the whole interrogating thing?"


	2. Chapter 2

At first when I hear his voice I jump but then for some odd reason, I become really calm and felt at ease. Its like the cure for all my worries just washed inside me and took them out. After some time goes by and I remember exactly what it is that I'm suppose to do, I go inside the small black room and close the door behind me. When my eyes adjust to the lightening of the room, I see him standing in the only corner of the room that the cameras can't see. If this man isn't a genius I'll be surprised. I gesture for him to sit down in his seat, now since I'm closer I can see that he unlocked the cuffs and left them folded up neatly on the table. I take my seat and lay the papers on the table in front of myself, like I always do. When I look back up at Jimmy I smile as he frowns and cocks his head to the side. Its kind of adorable to be honest. But I'm only into girls.

"I would say we don't have all day but that'd be a lie." I smirk when he exhales and grumbles something about this being Metatron's fault. So maybe Scout or Gabriel was the smart one out of the simple Angels. Jimmy here just might be great with lock-picking. That's a shame I was really hoping he'd have an interesting mind. I've come to see that simple criminals bore me to death. But the real smart ones amaze me. I actually beg the courts to let them have more time in jail so I can learn more about them. If Metatron is the genius out of the three, I'm going to claw my eyes out and set my ears on fire.

Jimmy startles me when he suddenly plops into his chair. His trenchcoat scrunches up as he leans forward to rest his arms on the table. My eyes trail down his body till they find a tie that is on backwards. I'm tempted to lean over and fix it but he might attack me. Nothing is holding him back so I need to be extra careful. Well that is until I learn what kind of guy he is. Metatron is the kind that will attack you if he sees any openings to do so. While Gabriel will watch and observe until he finds a way out. Who will Jimmy be?

"Why?" His voice is deep and sounds dry, maybe I should get him a bottle of water. He has been in here longer than the other two.

"Why what?" I raise my eyebrow and fold my arms.

"I'm out of the handcuffs, shouldn't you be getting the officers in here to watch me? I thought you would at least try to put them back on me." I shrug my shoulders and start to explain myself when loud knocking echoes off the door.

"Officer Winchester, please open the door." Officer Bill, I think, yells. I raise my hands and face one of the cameras.

"Its okay, I got this. No need to waste your time. I'll call for you when I need you." I yell back to him, hopefully he hears me. Theres a moment of silence from both inside the room and out. Then heavy footsteps leave the door and slowly escape my hearing distance. I sigh and turn back to Jimmy, who looks like he just got hit in the face with a book.

"Why?" He demands, its almost like he doesn't understand kindness. But I suppose that by just letting him not wear handcuffs isn't exactly showing kindness.

"I like my job, Jimmy. I talk to people like you and find out how their brain works. I have discovered that if you do something, its for a reason. So you getting out of those handcuffs wasn't to escape, was it?" He looks up into my eyes and for the first time, green meets blue. They look like the sky on a nice day. They seem so innocent and beautiful. So why are they here of all places? I could stare into them all day.

"When my father made humans, I thought that they all worked the same way. When one sees something that isn't suppose to be, then they all eliminate it. So why is it Dean Winchester, that you have acted differently from the rest? Even the ones that are insane." He cocks his head again and leans closer to me. Theres only about four inches between us so I sit back in my chair and cough with discomfort. This dude needed to learn a thing or two about personal space.

"I could say the same for you, Angel. Now are we good? I'd love to start questioning you." The Angel looks around the room before setting his eyesight back on me.

"Okay Dean" he nods his head and inspects my eyes. If this shit keeps happening I'm going to just drop this case and move away. I'm not allowed to be in romantic relationships with any criminal and I'm certainly not into dudes. Not once in my whole life have I ever stared at another man and today is not going to be any different.

"First question, how do you know my name?" I open my notebook, yeah remember notepad? well I had to upgrade it since the first two crazies filled it all up, and get my pen read for notes.

"I knew it would be you Dean, I always have. Its just like Anna told me it'd be like, when I first saw you. You mortals are so oblivious to everything around you so I doubt you remember what happened. Does that answer your question?" He raises an eyebrow and waits for my reply. Dear lord please help me. Why does is he doing this to me? I've never once had to resist a patient of mine before. In a sexual way or any way. I will not let this be the first.

"Okay, um, no not really. It just brings up more questions. So Jimmy-" he interrupts me "My name is Castiel, I am the Angel of thursday. You are using the name of my vessal." After a deep sigh from me I continue.

"Castiel, have you been watching me with Metatron and Gabriel? Do you know where I live?" I try to keep my questions at a limit of two. He ponders for a bit to think of a response.

"No the first time I saw you, I was with Anna but the other times I was alone. I do in fact know of the current place you are taking refuge in. Gabriel and Metatron are not actually angels, Dean so you don't need to worry. They believed they were but I am the only true angel here." I stare at him for a second before shaking my head.

"Were? I talked to both of them this morning and they still believed it." Who's Anna?! Is she like his girlfriend? I ain't about to have some bitch get in my way. Oh God no I didn't mean- Okay maybe I did but I don't like guys. I don't like dick. I don't like dick. I definately will never like dick. When I look back up at Cas, I become horrified. He's grinning like he just... like he just read my mind. Shit I just spoke out loud didn't I?! Damn it.

"I found both of Metatrons and Gabriels vessals. I helped my brothers be accepted then we went and killed some demons. After that Metatron tricked me and Gabriel into staying in our vessals. Metatron has probably escaped his vessal after deceiving you and the others. His vessal stays but the angel isn't there. Gabriel is an archangel so I'm sure that he had enough grace left in him to simply leave the vessal. Therefore, I am the only Angel you have left now. Metatron's spell is most likely temporary so I'll be staying here for awhile. That is until I gain enough strength to leave this vessal myself." He smiles to himself then examines his fingers.

He's not leaving and thats final. "What if I tell my officials that you're insane? You'll be sent away to a place where you can't escape." I flash him a grin just to annoy him.

"I will still escape Dean, I am an Angel. I am powerful enough to escape anywhere, Heaven or Hell." He scoots his chair forward and grabs my hand. "I also know that you, Dean Winchester, would never be that cruel." His smile that comes next makes me smile back. But then I feel the smile melt away when I think about what he has said.

"Prove it, Cas." I dare him. He sits back and squints his eyes.

"No, if you have faith then I don't need to." He smiles like hes won. Aw hell nah. An angel dude is not beating me.

"Well some people believe in order to have faith you need proof." Ha take that Angel, try me.

"Fine if you must have it be like that." He arises and closes his eyes for a brief moment. When his eyes open the lights on the ceiling explode, sending little sparks down on the ground. I flinch and cover my head as they fall to the ground. I feel myself shake with shock, did he really do that? When I feel that I am safe from the sparks I lift my head up and looks from the Angel in the trenchcoat to the mess he's made.

"Did you- Thats impossible! Well I guess not really since you just- Castiel sit down please you're making me nervous!" I babble on as he smiles to himself. That asshole, and he made me believe he was human this whole time!

"Do you see now? I am an Angel Dean and the three men I killed were not humans. They were demons. Now release me from this room. The Device that Watches has been destroyed so you're human friends will be coming to get me. Hurry, while they'res still time." He walks over to me and ushers me up and out of my seat. I can't help him! I just met this dude even if he is an angel. God what should I do?

"What would helping you do for me? Cas buddy I need to know that if I make myself a criminal by letting you out, you won't just leave me. You can promise me that right?" I beg him as I tug on his sleeve. He's not looking at me anymore, too busy worrying about the cops. He takes a moment to look at me, in the eyes, before ripping his arm out of my hands.

"If you're going to help me, then do it. Stop wasting precious time." Cas walks over to door and opens it. But not without using some of his strength. Then I feel myself break into tiny little pieces. One part of my heart wants to help this Angel and the other knows what will happen when he leaves me for Heaven. I close my eyes, I'm beginning to hear the footsteps that stomp down the hallways. I need to decide on what I'm planning to do before I hope my eyes. The footsteps echo louder in the empty hallways. Cas is screaming at me to hurry up and decide as his hands shake me.

Suddenly everything clears, I open my eyes and almost in slowmo watch the world as it moves, without me. The choice I made is not one I'm proud of. Sam would be disappointed with me. As would my mom too. I mean come on who is ever in a situation where an Angel needs you to help him either finds its way back home or goes to jail? Certainly not gay-boy sammy. But I made my choice and I should follow it. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

I push Castiel away from me to the suddenly appearing group of officers. A look of disbelief and betrayal cross Cas's face as he is grabbed and pulled away. I turn to face the inside of his interrogating room. Its a better sight than of Cas, I can't help but think did I make a mistake? No I try to convince myself, but hearing his shouts and cries leads me to believe something else. Then I hear fighting behind me and a sudden white-light pain hits me full on. I look to my left and locate where the pain is coming from. There Cas is gripping my shoulder and looks deep into my eyes.

"Those feelings you felt earlier are only going to get worse. I already told you Dean. I always knew it'd be you." He whispers to me as the officers aim their guns at him and approach us slowly.

"What?! What am I always going to be?" I whisper back to him as I feel the first wave of nausea hit. My vision starts to have a black outlining as sweat trails down my forehead. I can't think straight.

"The one I will Fall for." He trys to smile but he looks more sad than anything. Something in my chest hurts suddenly too. I blink a couple of times before I whisper out sorry. But its too late, they're already dragging him away. My eye sight becomes blurred in tears so I leave the building after gathering my notes. I won't be coming back in till noon tomorrow. Either from shame or something else, something I can't even beginning to describe.

"Oh...give me... more... please!" The redhead, I think her name is like Rose or some shit like that, moans from beneath me. Our clothes are scattered everywhere, I took them off in a rush just like every time I find a one-night stand. I think I met her at a bar or diner. Every memory I had of tonight has slipped my mind. I'm not sure if its all the beer I drank or just how good this girl feels. I try to go faster with the thrusting since unfortunately I'll have to pull out because I forgot to put a condom on.

"Harder...please Dean." A deeper voice calls from under me, it sounded too intimate to be of just someone you decided to have sex with. No that sounded like a lover or some shit like that. Someone that knows how you fuck and how to breath during it. I fear for the worse really, I haven't stopped thrusting cuz who ever is beneath me has a tighter hole than redhead Rose. I finally look down and see Cas under me. His face red from blushing and his eye squeezed shut in both pain and pleasure. His hands gripped my shoulders as he claws scars into my back and his legs, wrapped around my torso to leave me more access to his sweet ass. Some drool leaves my mouth and I couldn't feel embarrassed right now, maybe later but not now. Actually after seeing this little hottie under me and feeling his insides, I speed up in my thrusting and lean down to attack him. I give him kisses on his mouth, neck, even his earlobe. I suck his neck leaving love marks so everyone would know that this Angel belongs to me.

"I bet you like this don't you Cas?" I tease him and his eyes open. Wow, the blue eyes I saw before can't compare to these now. His pupils are blown out and the iris barely remains. He sits up and kisses me, much deeper than I had.

"Of course Dean, I love you and everything that makes up you." His voice softens as his eyes do the same. I feel myself hit my climax and fall onto of him. I grunt as my cum shoots out into him. Cas however moans and squirms under me as he reaches his own.

"I love you Dean." He moans out as he tries to catch his breath.

"I love you too-" I barely say before I wake up.

My eyes shoot open once I wake up from my very wet dream. God Dammit! I came all over my bedsheets too. How bad could this get? First I have a wet dream, come on am I still a teenage virgin or what?, second I came all over my bed which means I have some cleaning to do now. Great cuz thats exactly what I wanted to do. And lastly I had a fricken wet dream with a dude in it. To make matters worse its a dude I know and thought was somewhat in a slightly like tiny way was cute. God Dammit! After taking some much needed deep breathes, I get out of bed. The first thing I want to do is take a shower to clean myself off of that horrible dream. But my bedsheets need to be treated first. I grunt and huff as I pull all my sheets off. I'm not a morning person, okay. Luckily, my laundry room is next to my room so I don't have to walk far. Once I'm done with that I happily take a shower. Feeling the water run down my back and into my hair has always been one of my favorite things. It helps calm me down after well everything, a bad case, losing a family member, heck even getting a girl pregnant. But for the first time, I don't think I'm calming down at all. Cas and the image of his body are still spinning around inside my head. My breathing speeds up and I put my hands on the wall for support. Oh God no. What'd he say? That this feeling would only get worse? No please I can't have this. I shut my eyes to keep water from going in them and to try and calm down. Then like after a bad storm, I suddenly feel better. I start to breath slower and even feel my heart beating at the usual rate. Good cuz that was intense and it better not happen again.

After I wash my hair and properly clean everything off of me, I get out and look in the mirror. There stands a man with green eyes and dark blond hair. My eyes dance around my body seeing all the scars I gained from my time as an officer. But then I see something thats never been there before. I turn so that my left shoulder is shown in the mirror. What I see makes me gasp. I can't breath, my heart beat increases, and I think I'm too hot. My head starts to spin and my stomach starts to hurt. No wait actually thats how my stomach feels when I'm about to- Oh God! I run over to the toilet and throw the lids up. And that's when all the food I've eaten from last night comes up. My throat burns and the taste on my mouth is disgusting. Dammit Cas, this is all your fault! I flush the toilet and leave my bathroom. Only to lay on my bed naked to try and get another hour of sleep before my alarm goes off. But I end up running my hand over the hand print Cas left on me for the rest of the morning. It was red in the bathroom mirror but that could be from the shower. I didn't know Cas branded me when he grabbed me yesterday and like an idiot I didn't even check that area for anything. His hand print shows mostly his fingers not a lot of his palm but its enough for everyone to know what it is. Is this the price I have to pay for betraying an Angel? I'm not sure what hurts worse, the brand or my heart.

"Mornin' Dean, got any more progress on the "Angels and Demons" case?" One of my officers laugh at what I've begin to call this case.

"I have actually, you'll be surprised to know that Jimmy, the one you put in jail, is the next patient I need. So how about not putting my patients in jail before I'm done with them. Okay porky?" I glare at the man while his face drops from cockiness to fear. Everyone in the station, one way or another, fears me. They all thinks I'm going to be a serial killer. Maybe I will if I don't get transfered. The man nods his head and takes off to go get Cas. In the station, they keep the interrogating rooms on the opposite side of the jail cells. So I'm not exactly allowed to go over there. Unless I wish to just see my patients from the cells. Most of the time they keep my patients in the interrogating rooms until I'm done with them. That is if they don't do anything bad.

My stomach flips in excitement. Oh God don't tell me...did I just get nervous to see him? Why won't this stop?! Isn't throwing up and having a wet dream for one dude enough for today? Apparently not said by both mother nature and Karma because they hate me. I've had crushes on girls before but nothing this bad.

"Hey Cas lets get started" I don't look up from my notebook, I haven't since I came in here. I can feel his glare from across the room. I say from across the room because I haven't even bothered to sit down. He tensed up when I entered the room and actually asked the officer that came in with me to get someone else to question him. Like how rude can you be? Its not my fault that I was just trying to save my own ass, okay. Well maybe it is but nevertheless, I've kept my distance away from the angel and he seemed to hate me even more for that. Officer Meg, or so I hope her name is Meg, stands closer to Cas and is suppose to be guarding him. Is she? Oh if our officers did their jobs there wouldn't be any more crime in the city. No instead, Meg is chit-chatting with my Angel. God I've told her countless times to stay away from my patients. Wait did I just say My Angel? God Dammit! I'm even starting to sound like a teenage girl. Deep breaths Dean, you'll get over this. Its only a matter of time before they send him and the rest of the angels into a mental hospital. Then he'll be out of my life for good.

"Meg? I thought they sent you in here to watch Jimmy not flirt with him." I cross my arms and lean against the wall. Meg jumps at the sound of my voice and then shakes her head.

"Dean I'm not... You should hear some of the stuff Jimmy is saying. Its interesting."

"My name is Castiel not Jimmy. Jimmy is my-" I interrupt Cas "Vessel's name, we know. But see since you're in that body, we're gonna call you Jimmy. Cuz when you leave Jimmy's body he'll be the one going to jail. Now won't he?" Cas looks down and frowns in a way that makes him look more like a puppy than a pouting angel, oh my god he looks so adorable, wait no um I mean he needs to grow the fuck up. Meg must have notice how I tensed up after seeing Cas look upset. If she tells anyone, I could get fired. Then I betrayed the Angel and got a huge ass scar for nothing.

"Aw is dean being mean? I would never be mean to such a handsome thing like you Clarence." She winks at him but he only cocks his head in confusion. Which then leads to Meg sighing and stomping off. She has a bit of a temper from what I can tell. I haven't seen her around lately but when I do its to flirt with my patients. Castiel then looks at me for advice, hell I don't even know what to do around her. So I shrug and take a seat. Hopefully he's not as angry and won't tear off my arms. I decide to be a man so I look up into the Angels eyes. His once calm sky blue eyes now look like blue fire, too hot to touch. Well I guess he's not happy, please don't be moody. I don't think I can handle it, especially if he gives me another puppy dog face. I groan internally, dear God I hate you for sending Cas down here and making him meet me. Amen.

"Have you felt any of the symptoms yet?" His voice brings back some of my dream from yesterday. I tense up and think of three week old meatloaf, anything that will get rid of the newly formed bulge in my pants. He tilts his head and waits for my answer like the bastard doesn't know already. I sigh and look anywhere but in his eyes. They tend to suck me up and then I freeze.

"Maybe, whats it to you?" I avoid his question mostly because he'd be happy to hear about my "symptoms". He looks away but I can his smile, that asshole I bet he could just walk right out of here if he wanted to. So why does he need my help?

"Like I said Dean, you will be the sole reason of why I Fall. That is why I must stay close to you and check on you. Even if you choose to leave me here with the flirtatious guards." His gaze softens and he reaches for my hand. Without knowing, I pull back scared that he'll punish me again. The look that he gives me makes me groan and stand up. Shitty little Angel. I drag the metal chair across the ground until its beside his. He lightens up and smiles when I sit next to him.

"You keep mentioning something about a Fall. I assume your talking about falling from Heaven to become a fallen angel right?" This is not what I assume but I'm not telling him that. His bright smile turns into a frown.

"That is correct but some details are left out. Not only will I Fall from Heaven but for you too Dean. It seems that Anna was right. When two souls are compatible with each other they fall in love. Thus leading to marriage then-" I cough and hold up a hand "I get it buddy, so are you saying that we're compatible with each other?" He stares at me for a moment and then looks down towards my chest.

"No, only humans can be compatible with each other off of just a simple bond. Angels must have profound bonds in order to mate. This rarely happens to Angels especially to a human. Your soul Dean is brighter than most. Its bright enough to be compatible with any human. However, it also is able to create profound bonds with any Angel. I'm sure you felt the same around the other Angels as you do me. But since the other Angels left their vessels, your feeling might have wavered." I think back to my time with Metatron and Gabriel, I didn't feel anything to either of them. No it was when I met Cas that I started getting the hots- I mean a simple and small crush for him.

"Nah that can't be right, I didn't feel any attraction to them... I don't feel attracted to you either but I def-" Cas raises an eyebrow, is he being sassy? He better not be, he's an Angel of the Lord. Angels of the lord don't get to be sassy.

"Dean don't lie to me, I can see your soul. Didn't you feel the sudden calmness when we first met?" I close my eyes, I don't want to get dizzy like before.

"If I say yes then would you just drop it?" Cas sighs and places his hand on my shoulder. Heat radiates off his hand and through my body. I shiver at the sudden contact and open my eyes. I can feel them dilate with excitement. What the hell is this?

"Just tell me how to stop it. Please, I can't break my only rule. Not with a patient of mine and definitely not with you." I rest my head on my hand. I can't do it again please don't make me do it again. Cas stays silent as I recover, maybe he's going through this too.

"Dean you can't stop this, I tried. I'm just as afraid of Falling as you are. But the simple fact is that we have a profound bond and that isn't going to change. Even if you try to push me away Dean. I was able to stay away from you for twenty-two years. But as you can see, I came running to you. We can't escape fate." Cas's hand slides down my arm until he intertwines our fingers together. I can't push him away anymore.

"Twenty-two years, huh? You've been watching me for what? Three almost four years now Cas." I'll have to admit he's done a great job of dodging me. I've only met him yesterday and I can't stop think about him. Castiel's grip tightens on my hand and he looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Thats not a symptom, or so Anna didn't tell me it was. Has it been constant?" I raise an eyebrow and wonder what the hell he's talking about. Whats not a symptom? It almost sounds like he read my mind. Oh God he can read my mind, can't he?

"Um well I don't really know. I didn't say that out loud did I?" Please just be I spoke out loud please.

"No I've been reading your thoughts. By the way what's a wet dream?" Oh Hell No I am not telling an Angel about that. Nope he can't make me.

"So thats what it is." He grins to himself, wait what?

"I didn't tell you-" he turns and shrugs "you were thinking about the part when we preformed intercourse so I assumed that was what a "wet dream" is." Oh my God he is so straight forward its killing me.

"Cas I didn't come in here to tell you what a wet dream is. Lets do the questions then I can leave and this will be over."

"I thought you wanted to right your wrongs and rescue me." He's gonna be the death of me if he keeps this up.

"No Cas I can't just let you stroll out of here. You went to court remember, you still have to do the time in prison." He stares at the ground as I talk and then he looks up at me. I freeze, my mouth open and my eyes wide, he's so cute.

"Cas.."

"Dean... Even though Angels can't sleep I loved to have a wet dream about you." His blue eyes sparkles with innocence. I have to look away from him to hold back from kissing him. This man is going to ruin me. I'm going to lose my job, my house that took me three months to buy, and probably my sanity. The worse part? I was ready to leave with him right now if the cameras weren't watching us.

"Cas I can't" I almost plead.

"Dean I can take you around the world. You could help all those people that are too far away. I can translate languages. Just please help me so I can help you." I can't leave its just a fact. Cas can't help me and its as simple as that. This profound bond we have isn't gonna cut it. Thats what I thought until his empty hand, I forgot that we we're still holding hands, started sliding up my leg to my inner thigh. My bulge came back and three week old meatloaf did not put it away. I manage to push his hand away and stand up. He stands too, so I back up until I'm against the wall. Luckily I'm hidden from the cameras well maybe that isn't such a good thing. He slowly walks towards me it makes my heartbeat increase.

"Do you really think that you can just get rid of me? I've known you for all of your life Dean. I watched over you as a child. I have been sent to Heaven countless times because I would try to meet you. I left the garrison for you! I started working with Metatron so I could be free of Heaven. I even became powerless just so I could see you. And then you betray me. I would still do anything for you now tell me. Am I good enough for you?" By now he's left no distance between us. His breath hits my lips and causes me close my eyes and breath deeply. If I give in to temptation... then who'll stop me?

"Cas personal space?" I try to push him away from me but he stands still. He's like a brick wall.

"All I need is some Grace and I'll be able to leave. Metatron or Gabriel's vessels should still have some left. All you have to do is extract some of the Grace from their neck with a needle." I remain quiet and look away from him. I can't do that, its not fair they won't know whats happening and I'll seem insane. If I do this then I'll have to leave with Castiel. But what if he leaves me behind? I don't know him but he knows me.

"Dean just trust me please. I will help you fix this afterward but I need you to do this for me." He takes one of my hands and lifts it up to his face. I let him kiss each of my fingers and inspect them. Every time his lips touch me, my skin burns. Almost like I'm setting that area of fire but it feels too good to make him stop. Actually I don't want him to ever stop. I hum out with pleasure when he starts to kiss his way up my hand until he hits the sensitive spot of my wrists. He stops to look up at my face.

"Humans used to be thought of as weak creatures. That our Father had created a species that wouldn't even last a day. But when you, the first of your kind, showed signs of living we Angels were surprised to say the least. We started to discover that Our Father had a favorite. As a result, the Angels started to despise all of humankind. It wasn't until I discovered you, Dean Winchester, that I found humankind to be the opposite of what my brothers and sisters have said. You are not ignorant or selfish or even destructive. Just taught to do what seems right in your eyes. I want to learn more about you Dean and not just from afar." Without another thought I push past him and leave the room. After I shut the door, I lean against it and try to slow my heartbeats. I want to teach him more about me and show him what is to be human. If I had stayed in there for a second longer I would have attacked him with a make-out session. I can't take advantage of the Angel. I can kiss him later but the first thing I gotta do is get the Grace or whatever from the vessels. I think I'll go with Metatron, I mean he is the one that hurt Cas and made him powerless. Once my heart calms down I peal myself off the door and leave to go get that Grace. Hopefully I get Cas what he needs instead of just a bunch of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't Agent Bonds my way through the station, no I go ninja mode. I even managed to do a really cool roll past a hallway filled with my coworkers. When I reach the cells I stand up and act normal. The two men in front of me haven't noticed me yet. I'm not sure where I can find a needle but I have a good idea. Metatron sees me first and frowns.

"Are you here to ask us more questions, officer? Because I have gotten a little sick and tired of the favoritism around here. Castiel gets the hot criminologist while we get nothing but fat cops. So is it our turn to get in those pants now?" Oh this explains so much, if Metatron left his vessels body then no wonder this guy is a fucking asshole! I mean come on Dickbag I ain't given you shit! Calm down Dean, he's just an asshole thats it. If the Angel left anything in the vessels its probably the douchbagness. I walk past Metatron's cell to see Gabriel smirking.

"Let me guess, Castiel needs some Grace from me and douchbag next door, right?" My eyes widen, he's suppose to be Scout Thompson not Gabriel. Why didn't the Angel leave?

"Why are you still in that body?! Cas said you'd have enough strength to leave by now." I look around for any of the other officers. None of them are near this area, thats good to see.

"Well I was going to leave but Metatron mentioned something to me about your soul Dean. I want in on the action too. I'll break us both out of this jail if you promise to choose me instead. Don't worry, I'm not that rough in bed." Gabriel winks at me and I feel some vomit come up. Why are they still in their vessels? Can I even get Grace if they haven't left the body? I go to the First Aid cabinet and get a needle out. This better work or I'm screwed. When I pass by Gabriel's cell he tenses up and shuts his mouth. Maybe this will work out. I stop in front of Metatron's cell and pull out my pair of keys. I may have stolen these but it won't matter after I'm done. Metatron stares at me as I open the door and shut it.

"I would prefer to do this in a more quiet area." He probably thinks this is about me raping him. Oh if only. No this is gonna be something worse.

"Not gonna happen" I whisper as I step closer to him. He trapped himself on his wooden bed. I push him against the wall and lean closer to his face. Just as I'm about to kiss him I hit him on the side of his head. When he falls over I pin him down. I don't have all day to do this. I need to hurry up and get the Grace so I can go. I push the needle into his neck somewhere below the chin and a little to the right. Just when I expected red liquid to come pouring out, a bright liquid of some kind fills the needle. Its so pretty and well graceful. Once the needle is filled with the Grace I leave Metatron's cell and lock it up. Gabriel calls out for me to take him too. I don't feel compelled to help him so I leave him with Metatron's sleeping form. Castiel here I come.

"Dean you're back!" Castiel greets me with a hug when I return. I'm unsure of what to do so I just lean forward and rest my head on his shoulder. He pulls back and takes the needle from me as he examines it I start to gather my notebook and some other items of mine that are all around the room. I came in at noon and its now eleven. So I brought more material in to help with the questions.

"This will do Dean, close your eyes please." I listen to Cas and turn away with closed eyes. I see a bright light even through my closed lids. I begin to wonder on how long I'm suppose to keep my eyes closed when a hand rest on my shoulder brings me my answer.

"Are you ready to leave? I can take you back home if you'd like." I look around to see if I left anything. When I think I've gotten everything I nod my head and look at the Angel. His eyes seem brighter and this time I can feel his eyes looking into my soul.

"You're soul is brighter than usual, does this make you excited?" Castiel asks somewhat confused but he seems too excited to be worried.

"Kinda, you look more excited than me. I bet you feel better after getting some more of your mojo back, right?" He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"I don't do-" I begin to say until Cas teleports us to my house. I blink after a second to let my eyes adjust.

"Do what?" Castiel asks but he has a smile on his face. How did I find the most sassy Angel of them all?

I just laugh and show him inside the house. I start to pack a bag when Castiel pulls out some of my boxers.

"Cas put my boxers down. Don't go through people's personal clothing." I huff out but try to hide the humor that leaks into my voice.

"I thought... Don't married couples pick each others clothes out for them? I- I was informed by the women on the television device." I can't help but laugh and walk over to him.

"Cas first thing we're not," I point at him and me but by the look of his face I know he doesn't understand. "Cas we are not in a relationship at this point of time. Ev-" Cas interrupts me "But we have a profound bond." "Yeah I know Castiel but us humans like to go step by step when we decide to be in a romantic relationship with one another. So as a human I would appreciate it if we didn't pick out each others outfits or well other stuff." I walk back over to my back and Cas silently follows as he thinks.

"So personal space?" I sigh and nod my head in relief, he understands good. I was afraid there for a second that he would want to dive in on a relationship.

"Yes personal space is a big key." I turn away from him and set some of my clothes in the bag. And then I feel him slap my ass.

"Good I'll keep that in mind" he whispers in my ear before walking out of my bedroom. I don't think I've ever blushed that hard in my life.

After I'm done packing my bag and have lectured Cas on what exactly personal space is, Cas happily sends us to my brother's apartment. I hope we scare the shit out of Sam. I'm not sure if he has his girlfriend Jess living with him yet but I bet that won't be a problem. When arrive in his living room and never in my life have I been so wrong. I'm not even going to say what I found them doing but it's horrifying. I have to drag Cas into the kitchen so we can give the couple some time to get dressed.

"Seriously! Cas you don't stare when you find someone doing that, you leave the area and wait for them to come apologize even though its really your fault." I whisper to him but he cocks his head and gives me his confused face.

"You've never seemed to be bothered by it before." I stop and look over at Cas.

"Wait you've seen me naked and didn't look away? What the hell man you could have given me some privacy!" I shake my head as Castiel laughs.

"What are you laughing at? Its not funny okay, I wouldn't have- well not with so many girls if I'd known- okay you know what? Keep laughing jokes on you. I didn't have to see you naked and doing it. So haha." I stick my tongue out but Castiel ignores me and points to the kitchen's doorway. There stands my fully dressed brother with a very confused look on his face. Luckily his girlfriend must be taking a shower.

"Dean what the hell just happened? You just suddenly appear in my living room!" Sam looks a little more pissed now. I need to explain so we can get the hell out of here.

"Okay just listen to me I can explain everything. I met Castiel through work and discovered that he's an Angel. Yeah I know it sounds crazy but I just randomly appeared in your living room. So lets not get closed minded now Sammy. Anyways, he kinda got stuck in his vessels body so I helped him but now I gotta run away or I'll go to prison." Sam sighs and runs his hands through his long hair. He really needs to let me cut it.

"Okay let me get this straight, you just helped an Angel out for no reason and now you have to go on the run because of it?" I'm about to defend Cas but I can't find anything to say.

"Dean and I have a profound bond." Castiel brags to Sam. Oh God Castiel just bragged about our relationship...to my brother.

"Profound? That sounds pretty serious Dean." Sam barely contain his laughing. Castiel mistakes Sam's sarcasm for a praise. He even smiles and looks at me with those shining blue eyes. I glare at Sam and force myself to walk over to Cas. I wrap my arm around Castiel's shoulders and smile.

"Our profound bond is the best bond Sam so shut up." Sam starts to laugh as Jessica comes in. She looks at me then at Cas and back to me.

"Dean... I thought you weren't into guys," she looks at Sam then continues "just girls. Well anyways its great to meet you sorry about earlier. I'm Jessica, Sam's girlfriend." She holds her hand out for a hand shake and Cas reluctantly leaves my side.

"Actually Dean doesn't have a preference. I found that out when he got drunk in college one night. I think it was September twenty-eight the night he met Benny-" I run over and cover Castiel's mouth.

"Haha isn't he funny? I discovered that having a roommate really helps pay the bills. I still prefer girls, Jess don't worry." I remove my hand and sigh. That was close they almost found out about... that.

"Well why don't I make some sandwitches and we can learn more about your "roommate". Just call him your boyfriend Dean. Its not gonna kill you." Jess walks past us.

"Dean why didn't you tell them about... college?" Castiel whispers to me as we sit down at the dinning table.

"Well people don't talk about college Cas for certain reasons." Sam laughs and shakes his head.

"Not everyone had a crazy college experience like Dean did. Some people actually went to learn." Cas smiles and scoots closer to me which makes a loud squeak sound. Damn these hard wood floors and wooden chairs.

"Well not everyone is a nerd Sam. And why the hell did you get wooden chairs? On hard wood floors? Are you stupid or what Sam?" I hope this distracts him from Castiel but Cas doesn't even look embarrassed. I guess he really doesn't need to be, he's probably felt all these emotions for the last twenty-five years. Wheres I on the other hand have only felt them for about a day and a half.

"It came with the apartment, I guess we could get a rug." Jess comes back in with four plates and hands them to each of us. I don't hesitate to take a bite into mine immediately, hmm turkey. Can't remember the last time I had a home-cooked meal. I look over at Cas and smile.

"Trust me Cas you'll love it, just try it okay bud?" I say as quietly as I can, I'm not exactly ready for my brother to see that I have feelings for a dude. Even if they are small. Cas however looks over at me and smiles backs. I cough and looks away, damn him for his weird cuteness. Wait did I call a man cute? I need a break from all of this.

"So how did you two meet again? Dean's horrible with details." Jess trys to start a conversation with Cas, I almost feel bad for her but she got herself into this. Sam looks as interested as Jess. Great well there goes my whole I'm not gay speech.

"I knew about Dean for a long time but I didn't meet him until recently. I tried to stay away... I did but it didn't work out." My stings in pain he sounds so defeated like he really wanted me to have a life without him in it. It probably would have been better for the both of us. My hand moves without my permission and takes his hand in mine. I squeeze it gently and rub circle motions on his hand with my thumb. He looks at me from the corner of his eyes and raises an eyebrow. So I confused him. Great, cuz thats exactly what I wanted to happen.

"Cas here is um trying to say that we're not allowed to be together. So it would have been better if we didn't meet through work... Oh also Cas isn't a criminal, he's my coworker." I try to lie but it doesn't look like it worked. Sam gives me a face as Jess looks back and forth between Cas and me.

"Dean seriously tell us whats going on." Jess demands and Sam nods his head in agreement. Those traitors, now I have to explain everything. So I do. I start from the very beginning slowly, making sure that Cas is okay with me telling them all of this. After I get through some of the more embarrassing parts I'm able to stop acting like a teenage girl and actually tell the damn story. All the while, Jess and Sam just nod their heads at time and Sam even leans forward to put his hand on my shoulder. When we were little we used to do that gesture to show that its okay and to keep going. When I finish it up, Cas smiles as the couples eye him suspiciously.

"Are you sure Dean?" Jess asks but I'm not sure what I need to be sure of.

"Well Jess if you'd make that a little bit more descriptive I'd be able to answer that." I snap at her then sigh. I shouldn't be so cruel to her, I'm just moody from all the stress I've gained lately. She laughs though like I meant for it to be a joke.

"Are you sure that you're ready for Castiel? He seems like the real deal Dean. He might break you... and the bed." I stare at her for a moment before it clicks. Oh God she doesn't mean relationship-wise she means... Sam starts to laugh with Jess. Cas just stares at the two then looks at me for answers.

"Is she implying that I'm your soul mate?" Cas tugs on my sleeve until I look over at him.

"No Cas she means...ya know what? No I'm not explaining dirty sex jokes to an "Angel of the Lord". Figure it out on your own dude." I glare at Jess for creating this awkward situation. But even though I'm angry and I know I am, my heart starts to ach in that teenage love way. God fucking dammit! Why is this happening?! I didn't want these emotions again! Calm it down Dean, Cas the mind reader is sitting right next to you.

"Ah come on Dean Jessica was only joking but seriously have you thought about that?" Sam asks as his laughter dies down.

"Hey Cas buddy, could you get me a beer please? They're in the fridge." Cas nods his head with determination. Oh boy. Once Castiel leaves the room I lean forward.

"Yes I have well no not really. But I don't need to. Cas and I aren't a couple or anything. We have a bond so what? Even if its a profound bond that doesn't mean we have to..." I trail off but Sam has different ideas about that.

"Have to what Dean? Have intimate love-making time? Dean its kind of obvious that Castiel likes you. Stop acting like you don't care about him Dean." I look away from Sam God he's right but how do you just decide that hey I'm going to be in a relationship with an Angel that is in a man's body. So we will definitely have gay sex. Castiel comes back in and hands me the beer. I gladly take it and thank him quietly. Castiel nods his head and sits back down beside me.

We all decide later that Cas and I will stay the night and leave after lunch. This way we'll be full and awake. Cas thinks we should go to Mexico so that no one will find us. Unable to deny him, I agree and we all set off for bed. There's only two rooms which one is occupied by Sam and Jess and the other is the guest room. I try to get Cas to stay in there but he demands that we should stay together. At all times.

"Buddy-" I start to say while I'm leaning against the doorway leading into the guest room but Cas isn't in a listening mood right now. "No Dean, its safer for you to stay with me. Your soul can bond with anyones' not just me. You already have two Angels after you. Once word gets around that you've been discovered," Castiel stops speaking to walk closer to me, "no Angel will try to stop looking for you. Once you allow the bonding to happen Dean, great things will happen to both partners." The seriousness in his tone makes me stop from spitting a sarcastic reply out. "Unbelievable powers, not even the Archangels know what those powers exactly are." I push past Castiel and slop down on the bed. It doesn't take the Angel long to realize what I'm doing. He smiles at me then reaches to close the door.

"So how exactly do I accept the bonding process to begin?" I kick my boots off which fall on the floor with a loud thud. Cas stops in his movements to turn and look at me. He looks awkward and shocked. My heart misses a beat and I cuss it out for being girly.

"Well Dean when a man and um another man love each other very much they-" I jump off the bed and frantically way my arms around to stop him from continuing. "Whoa Cas I under what sex is, no need to explain it to me. So thats what I'll have to do to..." I trail off unsure of what I should say. Yeah I'm getting the hots for Cas but does that mean I have to bond with him? What if he's evil and tries to take over the world? "Well you'll have to bond eventually Dean, I've seen your habits and how often you have intercourse." I stare blankly at Cas, he has no shame does he?" I lay back down on the bed and try to calm down. I'll need at least four hours of sleep.

"Thats not exactly what I was referring to. Do I have to bond... ever? Or is it something I must do?" I close my eyes and try to get comfy. I'd be great if he would lay down with me. "If you want Angels to leave you alone then yes. Once you bond Dean no one will be able to try and bond with you." I sigh with relief before letting my senses become dull with sleep. As I'm about to fall asleep the edge of the bed moves as weight is applied to it. I slip one eye lid open to see Castiel staring at me as he sits near my legs. Alarmed he starts to stutter an excuse, "I- you had thought about me- I was just watching over you. For protection. Nothing else." He tries to lie it out. I grin and shake my head. "Its okay dude just don't stare, its kinda creepy." My eye lids slowly start to droop down again and this time, nothing makes them open again.

"Oh Deannnnnnn, wake up. Dean! Gabriel is flirting with your Angel boyfriend." My eyes snap open and I sprint out of the room without another word being said. Oh that asshat is gonna get it. Flirting with my Cas, unbelievable! Sam, whom I think had tried to wake me up, follows me into the living room. I stop dead in my tracks, Sam bumps into me but recovers quickly, when I see the most horrifying sight in front of me. Gabriel had his arm... around MY Cas while they were sitting on the couch. The bastard was even smiling and what was Castiel doing? Sitting there looking innocent. For Christ sakes, he doesn't even understand what flirting is does he? From the time I entered the room to about five seconds later, Sam has to hold me down before I run to kill that bastard. Gabriel looks so smug, you may have won this round asshole but you wait. I'll show you who really has Castiel's heart.

"You were right Castiel, his soul is very...unique. When I first met him, he was nearly this bright. Perhaps Metatron was right after all." Gabriel crosses the room to examen me, well more like my chest. "No, I've already told you Dean Winchester is not meant for anything but mating. I've been watching him for much longer than you Gabriel." Castiel rises off of the couch. Gabriel turns to him and raises an eyebrow. I start to wiggle out of Sam's grip but then he pulls me closer. "So then I can mate with him right? Or are you being selfish and trying to keep him for yourself. I bet you haven't even told him yet. When were you going to?" Gabriel is now face to face with Cas and for once Castiel looks beyond pissed. I didn't know Cas could look this angry.

"We were created to protect the Humans, Gabriel, if Dean doesn't need to know something then he shouldn't know about it. It does not concern him nor will it ever." Castiel growls out, even from about halfway across the room I can see his eyes shine with a deadly seriousness. If I didn't have such a girly crush on him, I would have left him out of fear. I understand criminals, Angels I don't get. Or well anything supernatural.

"Aw look Castiel is trying to cover up the fact that he's lied to Dean this whole entire time. Its adorable really, but since I'm getting tired of your bullshit I'm going to have to skip this little act." Gabriel snaps his fingers and then suddenly I'm in a motel room that smells like sex, alcohol, and more sex. Standing in front of the window is Gabriel. He peers out of the curtains for what or who, I don't know. Maybe Castiel. I don't waste time.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" I demand but Gabriel makes no move to try and explain anything. After a few seconds go by, I get pissed and stomp over to the man. Grabbing him by the laples, I push him against the wall and stare into his golden-brown eyes. "Whoa calm it down boy I'll explain everything. Just let me sit down. Its gonna be a hell of a story.


End file.
